1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to agricultural implements, and, more particularly, to agricultural field tillage implements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Farmers utilize a wide variety of tillage implements to prepare soil for planting. Some such implements include two or more sections coupled together to perform multiple functions as they are pulled through the fields by a tractor, for example, a cultivator/harrow which is capable of simultaneously tilling and leveling the soil in preparation for planting. This implement includes a cultivator that is towed by a tractor and a harrow that is towed by the cultivator.
In one type of tilling operation, rows or gangs of circular disk blades are pulled through the soil at variable depths to break up clods of soil, as well as old plant material to provide a more amenable soil structure for planting and to level the soil surface. The gangs of disks are arranged on frames that extend generally laterally with respect to the direction of movement through a field and more particularly are angled with respect to the direction of movement.
Frame members of tillage implements are typically mounted using vertical bolts and the bolts are stressed in tension. As a result, the bolts will stretch or break at the minor diameter of the threads due to the smaller sectional area at the minor diameter of the threads. Likewise, since the bolts are torqued to keep the nuts tight, there is little room for additional stresses which are a result of field loading.
What is needed in the art is a tilling implement with frame members that are mounted using a stronger connection.